


Small Reality of War

by VanillaChip101



Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Medic CT-6116 | Kix, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Tumblr prompt:  "I know, it hurts. I'm so sorry but we have to get this out"Requested by anonymousAhsoka's injury will be much more painful, and Anakin can only do so much.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Prompts Celebration [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Small Reality of War

**Author's Note:**

> Shit I have to catch up on these-

Anakin sprinted as fast as he could to the place where he felt his padawan cry out through the force, his feet leaping him over distances, the bolts in the background all avoiding him. He had been slicing through droids, the adrenaline making her ferociously grin, and as soon as he felt his bond with Ahsoka spark in agony, he stopped, fear coursing through his veins.

_I'm almost there Ahsoka._

He flipped over a droideka, severing it in half as he went. He didn't look back to see if it was dead, but he had already saved a trooper from death without even knowing.

He finally saw her, on the ground, behind a cover of trees, where she was probably dragged by the medic. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks. Kix was beside her, his hands quickly scouring through his kit.

He finally saw why.

There were pieces of shrapnel embedded into the bottom of her left lekku and her arm. It wasn't clean, and the areas could get infected if they didn't clean it out, now. Small drops of blood leaked from the wound, but it was trapped under the metal.

She sensed his presence and her eyes opened minutely to gaze into his, her head turning to his direction. He kneeled down on her right side, holding her hand in his.

"What happened?"

Kix didn't look up as he gently rubbed the areas around Ahsoka's arm with a wipe.

"Caught in grenade zone. Was blown back several meters and hit her head hard. These have to get out, and she also has a grade-two concussion."

Anakin was just glad that it wasn't something worst until he realized that the metal was in the lekku. As if sensing his thoughts, Kix forged on.

"We don't have painkillers right now." 

Anakin's blood ran cold. So it was definitely worse than it already was. Ahsoka let out a whine, shifting away from Kix's hand, but the clone trooper just scooted closer, continuing his task. Of course the explosion had decided to hit the most sensitive part of the togruta biology.

"And sir, we have to get it out, or else it's not gonna be good," Kix apologetically added, looking at Ahsoka in sympathy.

All the shrapnel pieces glinted in the light as Anakin gazed at them. His stomach churned as he realized that she would feel the pain over and over again.

"Is there no way for her to-"

"No, sir."

Ahsoka continued staring at the sky, hearing every single word. They both looked at her but she didn't meet anyone's gaze.

"Just do it," she shakily whispered, trying to stay strong.

Kix slowly nodded and he grabbed his tools while Anakin switched his hand so now she was holding his flesh one, giving her a semblance of comfort in a warzone.

The trooper started to clean the area around her lekku and she cried out in pain. Anakin held her still, letting Kix do his work. He could see that the medic was trying hard to work quick, to get it over with.

"I know, it hurts, Snips," Anakin whispered, "I'm so sorry but we have to get this out. It's only gonna take a while."

Ahsoka didn't respond as she squirmed under their grip, trying to get them to just _leave her alone_. None of them relented.

Kix finished wiping the dirt, and he met Anakin's eyes.

"It's time."

Anakin firmly nodded.

As Kix took out the metal scraps one by one, Ahsoka screamed, squeezing Anakin's flesh arm in a death grip, but he knew his pain was small in comparison to what she was feeling. He only wished that it was he who got hurt and not her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask  
> Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT  
> Slots available: 41


End file.
